True Love's Kiss
by Crash8573
Summary: Based of this tumblr Au by paintdripps "My bullshit curse can only be broken by True Love's Kiss so I kind of just swooped in and kissed you, but it didn't work? haha wow okay this is awful in so many more ways than I'd thought it would be" Nalu. Rated for swearing.


"My bullshit curse can only be broken by True Love's Kiss so I kind of just swooped in and kissed you, but it didn't work? haha wow okay this is awful in so many more ways than I'd thought it would be" au

Once upon a time some bitch thought it would be fun to curse me to always tell the truth. The cure can only be broken by True Love's Kiss, how cliche right? It's bullshit. The only reason I'm curesed is because my stupid money obsessed father decided to piss off a witch, how I'm not really sure he never told me. I had been locked in a tower to await my one true love and all that fun shit, but I'm so sick of the stupid cliches. I am now traveling around Fiore just trying to live my life, which isn't working so well with this always telling the truth shit, but hey I'm doing my best.

"Oi! Erza I think you went a little over board." A voice called out. I turned to see a gorgous scarlet haired woman and quite possible the sexiest man I've ever seen. I don't know why but I started to move towards him. I felt like he could be the one, the one to break - ok enough of that, but really I just had to see if he could help. Before I really realised what had happened I had already swooped in and started kissing him.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologised. " You see I'm cursed and it can only be broken by True Love's Kiss and I just thought it might be you, but uh it didn't work and I'm so sorry."

" Ah, it's ok. I mean it's kinda weird but I don't mind." He said.

"Can I at least buy you and your companion lunch to make up for it?" I offered. The red haired woman was still stunned by my previous actions.

"I don't think you can afford to buy lunch for me and my companions, but I will join you for lunch because I'm extremely curious about this curse you mentioned." I nodded and followed him to a nearby cafe. He introduced himself as Gray Fullbuster and his companion as Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Tail mages.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I was cursed by a witch who was pissed off at my father for reasons unknown and now I always have to tell the truth." I quickly explained. " The witch wasn't very original, she made it so that the only way to break this stupid curse is to get True Love's Kiss. I was locked in a tower bla bla bla, the whole thing is super cliche. So I busted out of the tower so I could just live my life. I've been doing odd jobs with my Celestial magic, but always having to tell the truth gets in the way more that you might think."

"I wonder if Levy or Freed could figure out a way to help you." Erza said. "Why don't you come back to Fairy Tail with us and we'll see if we can help." She suggested finishing off what was left of probably her tenth strawberry cake.

"Even if we can't break the curse then at least you could join the guild and we could help you on jobs so that your truth curse doesn't get in the way too much." Gray added.

"Really?! You guys would do that for me? Are you sure? You don't have to." It sounds too good to be true. How could these guys help a virtual stranger so much? I mean offering to let me join their guild, it's crazy, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I would love to come and join your guild and see if we can figure out a way to break this bullshit curse."

"We're back!" Gray called out as we entered the guild. Fairy Tail was a big, loud building as we walked in I could see why it was so loud, there's people fighting, laughing, and drinking all over the place. Despite how rowdy the guild is I couldn't help but to feel at home.

"Levy! Freed! We need your assistance!" Erza ordered. A petite bluenette and a tall green haired man made their way towards us.

"How may we help?" The green haired man inquired.

"Lucy here is cursed and we were hoping you both might be able to help." Erza explained guesturing to me. Everyone turned to stare at me, it was kind of unnerving.

"Lu-chan, do you mind me calling you that?" I shook my head no. " Great! How about we all go sit down and you tell us all about this curse of yours and Freed and I will see what we can do." The petite bluenette, Levy, suggested. We all filed over to one of the many table scattered around the guild hall. I took to recounting my story once again.

"So do you think you guys could help?" I asked once my tale was finished. Most of the people who had been milling around the guild had come over to listen to my story.

"We can go down to the library and see if we can find anything down there, but I've never heard of a way other than True Love's Kiss to break a spell like this." Levy said. Her and Freed headed downstairs to look for a cure. I promised to catch up with them after I found a place to stay.

"Oh Lucy!" A beautiful white haired barmaid beconed me over to the bar. "Gray mentioned you wanted to join our guild."

"Ah, yeah if you all will have me, I'd love to join." She grinned at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Great! Master already gave the ok to let you join so now all we have to do is give you your guild mark." She explained. "Where would you like it? And what color?"

"Um... can I just get it on my hand and in pink please?" She smiled and nodded. She took out what looked like a stamp and fiddled around with it a little and then stamped my hand leaving a pink Fairy Tail symbol on my hand. I couldn't help but to stare at it in awe. I'm now a memeber of a guild and not just any guild Fairy Tail the best guild there is. I headed for the door again but I couldn't keep my eyes off of my hand, so I didn't notice the pink haired man until I collided with him.

"We're hom- Arg! Hmmph!" The pinkette and I smacked into eachother and fell to the floor. Our heads came together and then we were kissing. Both of our eyes widened and then we were surrounded by a bright light and something snapped inside of me. In a moment it was over and the pinkette pulled back. He stood up and moved to help me up. "Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled.

"No need to apologize. In fact I think you should thank you." I smiled. " So thank you! Thank you so much! You're amazing! You just broke my curse!" I was practically bouncing I was so happy.

"Ah Lucy that's great!" Mira clapped. " You broke the curse and that means Natsu is your one true love!" She squealed and my eyes widened.

"That's right...the curse could only be broken by True Love's Kiss and since you broke it you must be my true love." I said.

"You're true love? Yosh! That means you're mine right?" Natsu grinned and swung his arm across my shoulders. "I mean you smell like my mate and you called me your true love, so that means I get to marry you right?" Mira was loudly squealing behind the bar, everyone else in the guild were stunned speechless.

"Ah that's moving a little fast don't you think? Shouldn't we date first?" I questioned.

"Well normally I guess, but don't you date so that you can find your mate, but since we already know I think we should skip that part." He smiled his childlike grin and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"I guess you're right, but I still want to wait a couple of months at least to get married. I need to settle in as a member of the guild and I want to get to know you better. Plus it will take a while to plan the wedding." I sighed, these next couple of months were going to be busy. I can't believe I just agreed to marry this adorable man, but I can't help but to feel that it's the right desicion and it'll all work out in the end.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" He grinned and swooped down to kiss me again.


End file.
